Awakening
by niallel09
Summary: When things get rocky in Mysticfalls relationships fall apart and when disaster strikes we discover hidden feelings and true colors. And we realized that we can't always trust everyone because people aren't always what they seem. "I don't need your pity."


_Okay, this is our first fanfic (Suzysaurus and Rayhavray) so please be gentle. If their is any spelling or grammatical errors were sorry. This was written in__about an hour. Please review if you'd like us to continue._

_Summary: When things get rocky in Mysticfalls relationships fall apart and when disaster strikes we discover hidden feelings and true colors. And we realized that we can't always trust everyone because people aren't always what they seem. _

**Chapter 1:**

**Elena's POV**:

I paced impatiently along the red wood porch of the Salvatore boarding house, my arms hugging my body as I bit my nail in deep thought, wondering what Stefan 'urgently' needed to talk about. The tone in his voice made me have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I thought of the possibilities. Was it something about Katherine? Or even worse, Klaus? As my mind was reeling I didn't even realize when the large wooden door opened revealing a foreboding looking Stefan, his grey-green eyes wouldn't even meet mine. Thus, making the sinking feeling even worse.

"Elena, we need to talk about what happened. I know you didn't do anything wrong, but the fact is that Rose died trying to protect Damon. I know you don't really care about her at all, but- I don't even know how to say this…you just seemed so….ungrateful." Stefan's eyes finally met mine, but I wished they hadn't. There was something in those eyes that I couldn't recognize. And I didn't like it.

Confusion flashed across my face, then it turned to, annoyance? How could he say something like that? And what was he even getting at? Of course I didn't really give a rat's ass about Rose, well that's a lie, I did. Kind of. But it's not like she was on the top of my list of people I love. First she kidnaps me, then stabs me in the back by calling Damon, ruining my plan, and then runs leaving us in the hands of Elijah to do who knows what.

"W- What? What do you mean?" The look on his face was starting to worry me, he looked almost angry with me. "Stefan, I don't get it. Shouldn't you be happy that I stopped caring for Damon as much? Isn't that what you wanted all along?" I knew I wasn't really making any sense, but neither was he. What did this have to do with anything that was going on right now?

"You told me you that you cared about Damon, Elena! But you don't seem to care that she saved him…and that just makes me wonder, how much would you have cared if it had been me?" His look was intense. "Would you have been thankful then?"

My eyes narrowed slightly in thought as I stared into his almost uncomfortable gaze. "That's different and you know it." My words were firm. "I love you Stefan, how could you even think that I wouldn't be thankful for the person who saved your life?"

"But you love him too, Elena, in some way…otherwise, why would you keep forgiving him? But besides that, it seems now that you think everything's about you, that we're all putting ourselves in danger just to protect you. Doesn't that seem a bit selfish? You were going to give yourself to Klaus, how could you think that would be better for us! That just shows us you don't care at all about all the effort we've put in to protecting you. But you have to know, it's not all for you, we're involved just as much as you are, so why would you try to stop us? Just because you think it's for you? I'm sorry, Elena but that just seems a bit conceited to me." His eyes went completely cold. How could he say that? Why was he being so cruel?

"Stefan? How could you say that?" Sure I already tried giving myself to Klaus, but didn't _he_ know that I was doing it to protect them? So they wouldn't have to risk their lives for happiness? "Of course I don't think this is just for me, I know that everyone has their own personal reason to what to get rid of Klaus. But it just made sense at the time to give myself away so everyone could get on with their lives." Yes, I knew that people would grieve over my death, but they'd get over it eventually. Wouldn't they?

"I'm sorry, Elena, I can't do this anymore. I can't be distracted by our relationship, and if you can't make any positive contributions to our plan, maybe you just shouldn't be involved." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was something about the way he said it, though, that-just wasn't him. Something foreign in the tone, those words…they weren't his, even though I see them form on his lips. "Were done."

My heart shattered into a million shards of broken glass, it felt as though my throat was closing up, I couldn't breathe as he uttered those last two words that I never, ever thought I'd hear him say. I felt myself take a shaky breath. If this is how he wanted it, then fine. He'll have his wish. Masking my hurt, I composed myself and stared at him indifferently. "Fine. If that's what you want." Without another word I turned on my heel and left, secretly hoping that he'd come after me, telling me it was all a big mistake and that he really did still want to be together. But even when I got to my car, he still hadn't come. And I had a feeling that he wasn't going to.

_To be continued..._


End file.
